Nuestra pequeña
by Miss purple24
Summary: Ella se alejo de el después de que escucho esa horrible palabra salir de su boca y junto a ella alejo a su hija, la alejo lo mas posible del desprecio de aquel hombre sin tomar en cuenta que el universo conspiraba en su contra, en una jugada totalmente diferente a la que ella tenia en mente.
1. Nuestra pequeña

**Nuestra pequeña.**

Estaba sola con su hija en aquella pequeña casa, le parecía mentira que ya habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que lo vio y añoraba que así siguiera siendo. Estrujo aquel trapo en sus manos sintiendo el agua fría correr por sus manos para después volverlo a colocar en la pequeña frente de su Momoko. Aun no podía creer como algo tan bello como ese pequeño ser pudo haber salido de aquel espantoso hombre, frunció el ceño al recortar aquellas palabras "abórtalo" miro con atención a su felicidad, tenía miedo. Su pequeña hija de seis meses desde hace horas estaba enfrentando una alta fiebre; había llamado a su padre pero este no le pudo resolver nada.

Tomo su celular y llamo a su hermana menor esperanzada de una solución, espero por largos minutos que tomara la llamada, 3 timbre y nada, suspiro enserio estaba desesperada.

\- _Hola Blossy ¿sucede algo? -. _La voz de su hermana le regreso el alma al cuerpo.

\- Bubbles…ya no sé qué hacer, no logro bajarla la temperatura a Momoko -. Acaricio la caliente mejilla de su bebé.

\- _Ya te dije Blossy, llévala donde __él…a pesar de todo lo que hizo es un buen doctor, está capacitado para tratar personas como nosotros Blossom -._ Apretó el celular que se encontraba entre sus manos al escuchar aquella respuesta.

\- No -. Soltó sin más, con rabia.

\- _Bien, no lo hagas si lo que quieres es que Momo se ponga peor de lo que ya está_ -. Su hermana se notaba claramente molesta, guardo silencio por un momento y pregunto.

\- ¿puedes llevarla tú?

\- _Blossom yo lo haría con gusto, pero debo llevar a Miya con el dentista y si piensas preguntarle a Buttercup desde ahora te digo que se ira con Butch y Nick a Tokio por su aniversario. Sé también que el profesor tendrá una presentación científica importante y que debe prepararse y Boomer por cierto está en el trabajo -._apretó su mandíbula, rechinando diente contra diente -. _Blossom que es difícil…pero luego Momoko empezara a preguntar por él, tú lo sabes._

Su hermana está en lo correcto, paso su mano por su rostro para llegar a la razón, tomo una bocado de aire y simplemente dijo -. La llevare -. Prosiguió a cortar, preparo lo necesario para su hija, se cambió su pijama y procedió a cargar a la pequeña Momoko en brazos, tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa. No sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar, pero rogaba a Dios que fuese lo menos difícil posible.

Abrió la puerta trasera y con delicadeza coloco sobre el porta bebés a su hija, recorrió el auto hasta llegar al asiento de copilotos, apretó el manubrio entre sus manos imaginando demasiados escenarios ¿Qué tal si después de conocerla le intentaba arrebatar a su hija? ¿Qué tal si lograba reclamarla y le impidiera verla? Ese hombre había conseguido demasiado poder con el pasar de los años desde que fueron adoptados por aquel avaricioso hombre, sabía en lo que el padre de su hija se había convertido, en un gustoso por los lujos, mujeres y dinero. Sabía que él no era un hombre de familia después de lo que escucho de su boca y reconocía que haría cualquier cosa para destruirla después de haberlo cortado sin explicación alguna.

Comenzó su camino, sintió ese camino una eternidad no sabía aun como se iba enfrentar a ese hombre, saco a su hija del auto y miro con terror aquel enorme edificio blanco, con su característico caminar entro al edificio inundando sus pulmones con aquel para ella horroroso aroma a medicamento procedió a acercarse hasta la recepcionista.

\- Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? -. Blossom la miro con un nudo en la garganta, con nerviosismo pronuncio aquellas palabras.

\- Quiero una consulta para mi hija Momoko, con el Doctor Brick Him.

\- En seguida, espere unos minutos. Yo la llamare para que pase -. La pelirroja de ahora cabello corto asistió mientras tomaba asiento, acomodando el vestido de vuelos de su hija, está preocupada quería que aquel hombre solucionara su problema y sentía que todo su tiempo se volvía una eternidad, no sabía si era el enojo, el miedo o alguna otra cosa pero veía entrar y salir a demasiadas personas de aquella habitación con el cartel que rezaba "Dr. Him" -. Momoko Utonium -. Sintió los nervios a flor de piel, miro a la mujer que con una cálida sonrisa le señalaba la puerta que desde hace minutos estaba viendo, sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento flaquearían.

Sus manos tocaron aquel pórtico, tomo aire junto con valor y lo giro, entrando a aquella habitación en la cual el ruido de sus tacones hizo eco. Lo miro con terror, había pasado poco tiempo pero podía jurar que estaba más alto que antes.

\- ¿podría cerrar la puerta? -. Aquella voz la hizo estremecer, le había dado la espalda desde, que entro, pero hizo caso a sus palabras se giró y cerró la puerta. Enserio no estaba lista para esto -. ¿en que la puedo ayudar? -. Después de preguntar se dio la vuelta, viendo con impresión a la mujer frente a él.

\- Vine para una consulta para mi hija -. Desvió su mirada de él, automáticamente atrajo a su hija hacia su pecho enserio sentía terror.

\- ¿su hija? -. Pregunto, mientras acomodaba su bata y la miraba con seriedad dejando la sorpresa atrás.

\- Sí, mi hija -. Recalco, Brick solo rio y le pidió sin el uso de palabras permiso para tomar a la pequeña pelirroja. Ella dudo pero al final se la entrego, él miro embelesado a la pequeña niña que ahora estaba en sus brazos, de cortos y delgados cabellos pelirrojos, piel porcelana con regordetas y rosadas mejillas ligeramente espolvoreadas con pecas. Carraspeo y la miro a ella.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? -. Se acercó a su escritorio y empezó a anotar en su agenda.

\- Momoko Utonium -. El pelirrojo desvió su mirada a ella nuevamente.

\- ¿apellido del padre?

\- No tiene el apellido del padre -. Escucho una risa de parte de él, vio como acomodo a la bebé que estaba entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la enorme camilla, saco unos cuantos frascos y vio como en un pequeño vaso colocaba un líquido para luego dárselo con suma delicadeza a la niña. Lo vio acariciarle la cabeza con suma tranquilidad -. Se parece mucho a usted -. Se giró y la miro, odiaba que la mirara, le daba ira.

\- Mucho mejor -. Resumió su odio, mientras acido salía junto con sus palabras.

\- Bubbles me conto la verdad cuando vino a hacer el examen mensual de Miya, sé que yo soy el padre de su hija -. Lo vio sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio, ella simplemente miro hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados, ahora entendía porque tanta insistencia en su hermana -. También me pidió que no la buscara, que la dejara en paz -. Rio mientras la miraba aun con esos ojos color carmín.

\- No sé de qué habla -. Por supuesto que sabía de qué hablaba.

Eso lo hizo enojar, lo vio levantarse y tomarla de su brazo. Lo miro enfadad dispuesta a empujarlo pero antes de hacerlo la interrumpió.

\- No soy un monstruo Blossom, desde un comienzo no entendí porque no escuche de su boca sobre el embarazo sino que me tuve que enterar por medio de Bubbles -. Ella agacho su cabeza, estaba furiosa -. ¿¡me lo podría explicar?! -. Grito sin pensar en que su hija empezaría a llorar, Blossom se soltó de su agarre con intención de calmar a su pequeña -. Lo siento por gritar.

La oji rosa lo miro con enojo, su hija ya tenía su temperatura normal, la arrullo en brazos y con bajo tono de voz contesto;

\- Por lo que le dijo a Himeko ¿usted cree que yo iría a decirle que estaba embarazada? ¿después de que le dijo a ella que abortara? -. El pelirrojo trato de contener una carcajada al ver a Momoko ya más calmada además de que ahora lo miraba con evidente curiosidad con esos bellos ojos carmín. - ¿tan poco hombre es?

\- Ese niño no era mi hijo -. Ahora fue ella quien trato de no reír sarcásticamente.

* * *

**primer cap del two short UuU**


	2. Nuestra pequeña 2

**Nuestra pequeña.**

\- ¿tan estúpida me cree?

\- Ese hijo era de mi padre, no mío. Yo solo llevaba el mensaje que él me pidió, inclusive Himeko no le hizo caso y tuvo al niño -. Vio como ella simplemente pasó de sus palabras -. Si no me cree le puedo llamar para que se lo diga.

\- No hay necesidad -. Se quiso ir de esa habitación, pero el gran hombre pelirrojo impidió su huida.

\- Entonces si tan decidida esta de eso no la sacare de su error, pero tan siquiera déjeme estar en la vida de Momoko -. Rogo, haciéndola sentir demasiado confundida.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Déjeme estar en la vida de mi hija, si usted no me quiere en la suya no es mi problema pero por Dios mínimo déjeme ver crecer a mi hija eso no me lo quite, no soy el monstruo que todos le han dicho-. Blossom miro a aquel hombre con asombro, aun procesaba en su cabeza aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Por qué? -. Aun no le parecía real aquella escena, vio como el pelirrojo se cruzaba de brazos claramente irritado.

\- Quiero ser su padre y ser parte de su vida, quiero protegerla. Comencé cumpliendo con la promesa de su hermana pero ahora que la he visto no quiero que la aleje de mí -. su miedo se había hecho realidad -. No se la quitare, solo quiero que tenga mi apellido y que me deje visitarla.

Suspiro inconscientemente al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Miro a su bebé inmediatamente recordó el comentario de su hermana menor "_empezara a preguntar por el_" medito en aquellas palabras, se paró firme y con seriedad contesto.

\- Bien -. Vio como en el rostro de él se dibujó una sonrisa, feliz por la respuesta que había obtenido, abrió la puerta que había bloqueado con su cuerpo dejándole el camino libre -. Déjeme acompañarla a su casa.

\- ¿no tiene más pacientes que atender? -. Volteo a ver a Momoko que miraba a su padre con completa curiosidad, incluso estiraba los brazos para tocarlo. Le dio ternura aquella y más cuando Brick le tomo las manitas.

\- No tengo más pacientes, así que las puedo ir a dejar.

Tenía que tragar su orgullo si quería cumplir con lo que segundos atrás había prometido. Asintió mientras caminaba con la pequeña criatura acompañada por el Doctor Him.

* * *

Lo miraba desde la puerta de su casa, en parte le parecía muy gracioso verlo ya que después de haberle dado el permiso de estar en la vida de su hija trababa al pequeño ser con tanto cuidado como si fuese de cristal. Se detuvo enfrente de ella y sonrió nervioso mientras Momoko tocaba su cara con felicidad.

\- Le agrada -. Entro a su casa dándole el pase libre al pelirrojo para entrar después de ella, miro toda la habitación con curiosidad ignorando los jalones de cabello de su hija -. Puede ir la habitación de Momo, ya es la hora de la siesta -. Comento mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sofá y señalaba una puerta blanca.

\- Está bien…intentare dormirla-. Camino hacia aquella habitación no teniendo esperanza alguna en que la niña se durmiera. Se paseó por toda la habitación buscando un cuento.

Ella entro a la habitación y lo vio con Momoko sentada en sus piernas mientras leía un libro de filosofía, supuso en segundos que no había encontrados los cuentos. Aquella escena le dio demasiada ternura ya que su hija estaba más interesada en el cuaderno de notas de su padre que en lo que este le leía.

\- no la dormirá así -. Brick soltó un "¿jum?" antes de hacer una mueca al sentir un jalón de uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos.

* * *

Los tres estaban en el sofá, Brick con su hija dormida en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su corta cabellera, mirando a Blossom que estaba terminando de calificar exámenes de primer grado colocando delicadamente estrellas doradas en las páginas sueltas.

\- Enserio quiero ser parte de la vida de ella, quiero estar junto a ella en todo el trascurso de su vida y no quiero perder más tiempo, ya perdí seis meses no me gustaría perder seis años por ejemplo -. El oji carmín la miro con tranquilidad mientras tomaba la mano de ella cuando retiraba uno de los stickers de estrella de la hoja de estos.

\- Le dije que lo dejare estar en la vida de ella no se preocupe por ello -. Quiso zafarse de su agarre.

\- Y en la suya también -. Se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, vio como los ojos rosas se posaban en su persona.

\- ¿Para qué? Es suficiente con que sea el padre de mi hija -. Suspiro mientras seguía con su trabajo terminando de zafarse de la enorme mano del chico.

Bufo el oji carmín y con cuidado de no despertar a su hija la beso, un beso que no fue rechazado para su sorpresa y logro llenar el vacío que ella dejo en su partida hace tiempo.

* * *

Un velo blanco largo se esparcía en el suelo, su cabello había crecido en el trazo de esos dos años estaba delicadamente recogido en un moño con pequeñas flores. Sus ojos habían sido sutilmente adornados por un tono durazno y un labial natural cubría sus labios, un bello vestido blanco pomposo estaba sobre su cuerpo a elección de su hija por el simple hecho de que su madre era una princesa y bellas rosas blancas formadas en ramo estaban entre sus manos.

Él en cambio estaba con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, notablemente nerviosos, su cabello estaba corto y se había acostumbrado a ello después de que su hija tuviera el gusto de halarlo.

\- Acepto -. Salió de los labios de ambos pelirrojos después de escuchar al señor enfrente de ellos, Brick procedió a besarla.

\- Tía Blossom se mira muy hermosa -. Comento una pequeña rubia en brazos de su padre, que sonrió y asintió.

\- Tío Brick se mira menos feo -. Rio un niño oji verde a lo cual su padre moreno tuvo que contener su carcajada.

\- Ya era hora -. Comentaron dos damas de honor vestidas de azul y verde pastel.

Su vida había sido reconstruida, el miedo que ella sentía de verlo hace mucho se había esfumado aumentando la felicidad en su vida. Vio cómo su hija tomaba la mano de su padre con una gran sonrisa en labios.

Los 3 estaban juntos, los tres compartían un triángulo de felicidad que había sido reparado por Momoko Utonium Him.

* * *

**segundo cap y final del two short. **


End file.
